Wiki Apocalypse/Issue 3
"I assume by the old crew you mean our Wiki friends from GFF?" Dark asked as he got up and wiped the grass and dirt off his face. "Yeah, we went looking for some of you about an hour after this started, we went to Ghost's and Hippo's house, but they were empty, we were on your way to yours just now as a matter of fact." Kaley replied. "Through the back?" "The main streets are too dangerous, zombies and dangerous people are all over them, it's best that we took this way." "What are YOU doing back here?" Grave asked with one eyebrow raised. "Me, Hippo, Ghost, Pig, and Cam were all getting out of my house, we all agreed to go down the alley behind this fence but we got separated, I think they're coming though, so just wait a few." "Alright." Masta replied sitting down in the grass. "What's in the bag, Dark? Supplies?" Kaley asked. "Uh yeah, just a little bit of food, wh-" Dark was interrupted as the fence began to move as fingers were shown on the top of it. Hippo struggled to jump over the fence but finally got over it almost tripping and falling. "Hippo! Thank god! Where are the others?" Dark questioned frantically. "Pig's right behind me, he'll be jumping over soon, luckily we didn't get nabbed or followed on the way here. No clue where Ghost and Cam are, though." Hippo replied panting looking down at the floor. Pig jumped over the fence and landed on his feet perfectly as he saw Kaley, Grave and Masta. "Kaley, Grave, Masta? What are you guys doing here?" Pig asked. "What?" Hippo said looking up to see the three as well. "We were heading to Dark's house, we've got a small camp set up with a few of us from GFF there." Kaley replied. "How did you know we were here?" Hippo asked. "We didn't, but we figured if we went to each of your houses, we'd be more likely to find one of you." Grave intervened. "Yeah, what Grave said." Kaley said. "Fucking run, Cam!" A voice shouted from behind the fence. Growling and gurgling was heard farther from the voices they heard but it got closer as the footsteps did. "Bloody hell, I can't jump this fence with my wound." Cam said. "Here, I'll help you." Ghost said in a scared tone as he put both of his hands for Cam to step on. Cam put his boot on Ghost's hands. Ghost lifted him up as Cam went over the fence, falling and dirtying his short sleeved plaid white shirt. Ghost then jumped as high as he could and jumped the fence landing on his feet. "Thank god you guys are alright, at least now we have a better fighting chance." Hippo said. "Alright? Do I fucking look alright to you?" Cam angrily replied. "Huh? What are you talking about Cam?" Grave asked. "Oh great, not this anti-social useless admin of TWD Wiki." Cam angrily said, remembering how Grave opposed Cam's admin request. "I'm fucking bit!" Cam said showing all of them his arm. "Take a good last look at me!" Cam shouted as the fence began to bang. Cam's expression went from angered as he eyes began to water. "I'm dead, this thing is a fucking death sentence." "It isn't, we can just cut it off, Luka said this is just like TWD, all we have to do is amputate if before it spreads." Pig suggested. "We can't do that yet, you guys need to get to our camp where we'll have bandages to stop you from bleeding out, and peroxide to clean out the wound." Masta said getting up off the grass. "It's the most reasonable thing to do, yeah we have to wait a little, but you can still be saved." Cam wiped the tears off his face and straightened his glasses, sniffling as he does so. "Alright, fine, let's head to your camp." Cam agreed to. "I don't mean to sound like an...ass...but do we have enough food for FIVE more people? We're doing a bit bad as it is." Grave said. "We'll make it work, Grave, but we're taking our friends, whether you like it or not." Kaley said. "Come on." "Thanks Kaley." Ghost said with a smile. "Don't mention it." ---- There was a small camp set up with several tents, it was by a large dark forest full of the unknown. Two men sat by the campfire conversating. "You think they'll find more of our friends, Razor?" A man with long hair and a coat that said "Jesus" on it asked. "Of course, Kaley and Grave are the best, I'm not sure about Masta, he's not too serious about...serious things." Razor replied. "Masta is horrible." Katie said stepping out of a tent. "If we want to hold our own out here, it needs to be with Kaley, Grave, and Bloxx, Masta will only slow us down and soon...we're gonna need to cut him loose." "Cut him loose? Come on Katie, I don't think Masta's too serious about certain things, but I do think he is a good guy." Razor said. "He isn't Razor, you'll see." "Look, can we just have a peaceful night without all of this bullshit? You guys have done it enough on the Wiki, we don't need to bring it in the real world." Jesus said trying to calm everyone down. "Whatever, I just need to sit down by the fire, it's getting cold out here." Katie said. "Yeah, it is, even in the tents." Bloxx said stepping out of his tent. "Oh hey, Bloxx." Katie said with a smile. "I assume you heard everything?" "Yeah, I was just listening and I agree with you, Masta's going to be a problem, he needs to go." "Thank you, at least someone is talking sense round here." Before the discussion could continue Kaley, Grave and Masta approached the camp with five familiar faces. "Katie, Bloxx!" Cam screamed running towards them and giving them a hug. "Jesus, I'm so happy you guys are alive!" "We missed you too, Cam, we're glad to see you alive!" Katie said with a huge grin. "Nice to see you too, Cam." Razor said rolling his eyes. He looked at Cam and with closer observation noticed a wound on his arm. "Cam...are you..." "Bit? Yeah, he is...we're actually about to deal with that now." Hippo said. "Deal with it? Are you doing what I think you're doing, Hippo?" Bloxx questioned. "We're cutting it off, it'll prevent the infection from spreading." Pig replied. "Don't worry, I agreed to it, I'll be fine...hopefully." Cam said. Hippo put the bookbag down on the dirt and pulled out the biggest and sharpest knife from it. "I think that'll do, Hip." "That's a big ass knife, how the fuck did it not cut through the bag?" Ghost asked with a surprised look. "The bags are pretty strong, made with real leather, and not that cheap fabric you get from Walmart." Dark replied. "Ah." "Can-can we just get this over with?" Hippo said in a nervous tone. "...Yeah" Cam replied, also frantic and scared. There was a small table by one of the tents, and it was perfect for Cam leaning his arm on it to be chopped off. Cam walked over to it and did exactly that with Hippo following and placing the knife slightly below the bite. "Who said I wanted you to do it, eh?" Cam asked with a glare. "Really? You want to argue over who's going to cut off your fucking arm? I'm not going to enjoy this at all, so just close your eyes, and shut the fuck up." Hippo replied. "No, I'm just asking, no need to be so hostile." Hippo rolled his eyes with annoyance but he got the frantic look he had on his face again. He heard Cam mumble: "Jesus Christ this is going to hurt." He sunk the blade into his skin causing it to bleed and began moving the blade deeper and deeper until he felt the bone of Cam's skin. Cam let out a huge scream and it echoed through the forest causing some crows to fly out of the trees. Hippo began cutting deeper and deeper into the wound until his arm was almost off. Katie and Bloxx were hugging with tears in their eyes watching in horror, as this happened to one of their best friends. Ghost closed his eyes and covered his ears not wanting to hear the screams. Dark and Pig just watched with their faces cringing multiple times. Kaley, Grave, Masta, Razor and Jesus looked away and closed their eyes listening to Cam's screams. Hippo had blood splashing all over his clothing and face as the blood squirted every where, with blood on the table. Cam passed out from the pain and Hippo began slicing faster and ultimately cutting off his entire arm. "Fuck...fuck...go, get the bandages, we need to hurry up or he's going to bleed to death!" Hippo shouted. ---- In the forest the screams were heard, multiple zombies were walking through it and walked towards the screams that were an unknown amount of distances away from them. Credits *Ghost *Hippo *Cam *Pig *Dark *Kaley *Grave *Masta *Jesus *Razor *Katie *Bloxx Trivia *First appearance of Jesus. *First appearance of Razor. *First appearance of Katie. *First appearance of Bloxx. Category:Wiki Apocalypse Category:Wiki Apocalypse Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark